Ryo's Story Chapter 5A: Operation Night Fox
by marauder09
Summary: An unknown terrorist organization has struck a secret R&D Arm Slave production facility on an island called Jill Island to uncover a new variant M9 Arm Slave.  Mithril's Urzu team along with Lieutenant Ryo Iwamura head to the island for action.


Ryo's Story Chapter 5A: Operation Night Fox

Present Day

Pacific Ocean

In the Pacific Ocean lies a vast amount of scattered islands. Some of them are too small and can be traveled around within the hour. Some that can be traveled within four hours non-stop driving with a regular SUV.

Then there's the ocean.

To date, the most advance technologies are still charting the sea below the islands, nearly completing what lies beneath the deep and mysterious Pacific. There are many stories that talk of sea-monsters that raged the Ocean years before the civilization of man thought very hard of why humans existed and for what purpose.

And there are some stories that are known but never uttered to many people in this world.

Stories such as an unknown submarine that haunts the West Pacific Ocean, frightening even the most veteran submarine captains for the American Navy. A huge submarine that is called the 'Toy Box' and appears suddenly and leaves the scene undetected. No trace of what technology it uses or even the identity of the Captain.

Another story that is considered very black is a western defense system, called Project Night Fox. The system is supervised by the Americans but there are many engineers and scientists from various background working for this project.

It is currently held at an island that uses the exact camouflage system for Mithril's Merida Island. Actually, the engineers who are working at Jill Island were the same people who helped design Merida Island's camouflage system.

Was Captain Tesstarossa ever informed about this island?

Although she may be a commander for the western pacific fleet, she has no knowledge or idea that such an island existed. Built with the same infrastructure from defense through regular day to day duties, people may think that Jill Island is a twin of Merida.

The island is covered with lush jungle trees and mountains that look oddly familiar to the Hawaiian islands. The runway for planes to land on the island is hidden by the heavy trees and at night, the blue soldier lights cannot be seen beyond 50 miles at the least.

Jill Island is nowhere near Merida Island, as protocol to ensure unauthorized personnel would not discover the island by accident. The island is also protected by select units handpicked by the Pacific Wing Commander to defend the island's precious project.

The top of the chain is the 262nd Fighter Wing. Under this wing includes the 73rd Fighter squadron Night Wolves and five other fighter squadrons assigned to the wing. The jets include top of the line fighter planes such as the F-15s and F-16s. Twenty new jets, which is the F-X2, are assigned to various fighter squadrons.

These jets patrol within the vicinity of the island and are the bulk of the military strike force.

Support squadrons, Maintenance squadrons, Military Police, Medical and other units such as special forces help defend the island as well.

The base also has the 161st Mechanized Group, which is under the control of the Army. They have various models of armored tanks such as the M1A1 Abrams tank and three Striker brigade battalions. This also includes two battalions of the M9 and M6 Gernsback models that help patrol the security checkpoints.

With the help of the engineering battalions, the Army were able to setup various strongholds and checkpoints. Guards wearing tactical gear and radio equipment to call in fighter jets if the enemy was spotted from their location.

Surface to Air Missiles (SAM) and anti-air missile pods, along with sensor stations, were grounded by each check point. All of the missile pods were pointing towards the ocean. Howitzers are also installed as a last measure if the SAM sites got hit.

Lastly, the 9th Reconnaissance and Attack squadron is the first line of defense. Using primarily unmanned aerial vehicles that take off anytime, anyplace.

Personnel that is totaling more than 2000 people, which is just the military side defending the island.

Jill Island also runs underground, with a whole new environment from the surface of the island. It is here that Project Night Fox is being developed. The western defense system, one of many keys in defending the western hemisphere.

Colonel Kyle J. Huwata

Project Night Fox Leader

262nd Fighter Wing - 47th Fighter Squadron, Halberd unit

…This story was collected in accordance with military protocol 89-X01, complied with function 77-02-61. Forward to restricted personnel, code black.

Regarding: Project Night Fox Development

"To whom it may concern:

The Night Fox program is proceeding as scheduled, with two months ahead of schedule. We have constructed thirty M9E Gernsback units in factory F-01 in three days minimum. Primarily testing the M9's propulsion and capacity drop load and is being conducted as we speak. Also testing improved avionics and targeting system. We have improved the GEC-B assault rifle's rounds as well.

The engineers came around to produce incendiary rounds for the assault rifle. This type of bullet will fully explode in a fifty feet circumference upon reaching its target. The temperature when touching target is 5000 degrees Fahrenheit.

The set time to ship the improved M9 models are centered within five days and will be shipped to its designated Mithril bases. Cargo containers will be coded confidential, with transportation date set to night time schedule.

I am full aware of the growing concerns regarding the M9D (codename 'Falke') abrupt production development. The Geotron Electronics representative has informed me the circumstances of why the production was canceled. However, this will not stop the Night Fox program from coming into existence.

Jill Island is progressing well in terms of citizen productivity. Athletic programs have been established to keep morale from military personnel and civilian contractors in a well round healthy balance. The Army Engineers have done great things to this island and I must express my gratitude for helping create the west side beach for the island. It has been a long time I have seen a white sandy beach since I've worked here on Jill Island for two years.

Below the island is where the system lies, with a whole new city built underground. This city is where we test and develop the M9 Gernsback capabilities. Four vertical tunnels are above the city, where two more fighter squadrons are on the flight line. These jets serve as the alert aircraft if the squadrons atop Jill Island are either destroyed or under distress.

The Night Fox program was developed with one purpose in mind- to build the 4th generation Arm Slave the world will ever know. Creating a new variant and designating the model as the M9F – code name Night Fox. Color scheme just like the M9D Falke variant. However, this new model is already installed with the lambda driver, with the Palladium core as the primary engine.

I have read reports of Bunny Morauta's beautiful white AS, the ARX-7 call sign 'Arbalest.' The Arm Slave is currently under the control of the Western Pacific Fleet, once piloted by Sergeant Souske Sagara, of the Special Response Team. The engineers have talked of Mr. Morauta's white Arm Slave, which came to the idea of drafting a black Arm Slave.

An idea that can balance between the good and the evil.

I express my deep sympathy for the death of Bunny Morauta and his family. His life lives on within our hearts and souls.

Please forward this letter of progress to Captain Ryo Iwamura of Central Operations and to . . . .

LETTER COMPROMISED-

ORIGINAL DOCUMENT DESTROYED AS OF 2011HRS.

The click of the monitor switches off and the young lady turns her head to the left to see a mirror. The vixen stares at her mirror image. Her gaze is very warm but her eyes...

You could tell this girl has gone through many harsh experiences.

Her eyes are no longer the same from what the event that has happened to her at that dark interrogation room. The lady reached into her pocket for her light pink lipstick with ease. Elevating the lipstick to protrude out of its shell as she dampens her lips with her warm smile.

A smile that was as fake as any girl can duplicate.

She applies her lipstick and stares at the mirror for awhile. Without conscious, her right hand fell into her pocket. She feels a soft paper of some sort and pulls it out of her pocket.

The young lady could feel the photograph's beat, seeming to become louder and louder. An echo that did not come from the room, but from the photograph itself from the time it was taken...

"I will always be with you… Always and forever…"

The young girl opens her eyes as she looks at a tattered picture. A picture longing for living color and bright smile. The girl gently brush her right thumb of a young man's face. The man wears a black blazer uniform and is sitting on a brown bench in front of the high school that they both went to once. The young man being next to her in the picture as he hold her hand as she too wore a high school uniform.

Staring at his tantalizing eyes, she silently folds the small picture in a flower origami. Tears flooding her cheeks for each moment that she looks at the picture.

"There was nothing I could do… to stop what happened between us" the young girl replies.

Placing the flower origami into her black pilot suit, the girl dries her tears from her eyes and looked straight ahead.

"Will I ever see him again, Chiba?" asks the girl "Will I see him just once with my own two eyes?"

Chiba remained silent for a brief second. Suddenly, the gentle hum of electronic and monitors slowly brighten to life.

"Yes 花ーさん, you will see him" said the AI "You will see Ryo Iwamura again."

Crying, 花 － さん looks outside of the airplane she and her Chiba were inside in. Dawn slowly entering the blue skies and white clouds with ease.

"Captain" radios the pilot "We are green light to proceed."

"Very good" said 花 － さん, "commence operation: White Flower."

Green light initiated, 花 － さん closes the hatch of her Arm Slave and silently grasp the flight controls.

"I miss you, Ryo."

[Prologue End]

Jill Island

Twenty minutes prior to attack

Staff Sergeant Bryan Panoz

Chief Mechanic In Charge (Night Wolves Fighter Squadron)

"Control to all units, Jets 967, 970, 808, and 080 are squawking to runway four. Winds at minimal speed. Jet 909 is reporting a code seven condition. All units please advise, security level has been increased to level three. Verify status in thirty sierra..."

I turn the volume down on my radio as I stood up to look at the runway.

Today feels a bit different for some reason. I can feel it in my bones. Every time I feel this way, bad events occur 95% at a time. Shifting my gaze away from the runway, I look around the flight-line to see all of our aircraft sitting in silence.

Ten rows with ten jets per each rows, with assortment of different fighter jets. Their mission are all the same:

First to give the first blow, first to strike fast.

Our jets are constantly flying and fitted with advanced technology every two months. From avionics systems to new models of aircraft, we are one of the first bases to receive them. Because of our sensitive mission, the pilots are all experienced in aerial dog fighting combat missions.

The cranking of the wrenches can be heard like the sound of the cicada in the tall grass. I began to walk to my pick-up truck and went inside the driver's seat. Picking up the clipboard to check the status of each jet within the first five rows, I stared again at the runway.

The runway is painted with a camouflage design to throw off enemy aircraft in case they happen to fly over our base. We've also painted the runway and taxi lights, that way the pilots are the only people who can see through it their helmets, preventing a sighting from satellites in outer space.

"Wolf three to control" I spoke onto the radio.

The static buzzed for a few seconds when the radio crackled again.

"Control to wolf three, go" replies the tower personnel.

I hesitated to ask the control tower's radar status. This feeling that I have inside me, why is it growing stronger and stronger by the minute!

"Wolf three, how is the Conn?" I asked "Rows 3, 4, and 5, are on alert fire status. Rows 6 through ten's jets are also on standby."

Hopefully control tower will be polite to reply back.

"Control to wolf three, status of flight line has been elevated due to a potential strike of this island. Please switch to H-band, over. Intelligence will be briefing you in five mike, over and out."

Closing the truck's windows, I place the radio on its holder and took out the securing wire from the glove box. Plugging the wire into the radio and connecting the other end into the truck's docked computer.

"H-band secured" I said slowly "This is wolf three, please explain the current situation."

The truck's computer monitor shine to life as the screen showed "Secure Line" in the middle of the screen. I turn the truck's engine and began to drive away from the rows of jets. This way, the mechanics won't see my distressed look.

"Eagle 6 to wolf three, current status of this conversation is recorded as Classified. Note to listener, any information must be with held and for need to know basis only. Do you accept this conversation?"

I heaved a sigh as I replied "I understand eagle six. Now, explain the situation."

On board the computer currently docked on the dashboard, the monitor showed the image of Jill Island from a bird's eye view from a satellite image. Red arrows pointed north, south, and west of the island as a sign of trouble.

"At 0200 this morning, Intelligence from sector two branch notified us of a possible attack against the island. A day before, there was a sudden attack at Geotron's European factory for the M9E models."

Showing an image of a Codarl M Arm Slave from a surveillance camera, the informer pressed on the matter.

"Whatever the group of terrorists were looking for, they didn't find it at that factory. Current investigations from our government and Interpol are still ongoing at this time. This event triggered Intelligence Command to send orders to your Research and Development unit that the possible results showed that they are coming here because of the Night Fox development."

So my hunch was right... Today won't be a good day after all.

I drove the truck out of the flight line and into the front building of our squadron.

"Someone must have leaked the information somehow" I said angrily as I grip the wheel very hard, "Security probably slacked off on their job again."

Setting the truck onto park, the informer was silent for a few seconds.

"Affirmative Sergeant. This is why half of our jets are currently on a alert fire status as of 0200 this morning. Inform weapons chief and the specialists to follow protocol and to evacuate into the fortress if anything happens top side."

Putting my hands on my eyes, I could feel my body shake as the adrenaline inside me kicked in fast.

"Eagle 6, I-"

Then things just started to get out of hand right there...

The sound of the giant voice started up, along with the sirens to head for shelter sounded around the island.

"ATTENTION TO ALL PERSONNEL! I REPEAT, ATTENTION TO ALL PERSONNEL! ALL HANDS REPORT TO BATTLE STATIONS. EXECUTE ALERT FIRE LAUNCHES IMMEDIATELY. I REPEAT, ALL HANDS REPORT TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS. EXECUTE ALERT FIRE LAUNCHES IMMEDIATELY."

"Just imagine this day to be another exercise" I thought to myself real hard "Don't let your emotions get a hold of you."

Everyone from our squadron building busted their way out of the door, sprinting into the flight line. All of the mechanics carrying their headsets and arming their weapons. Weapons on tight and running to awaken their jets from their deep sleep.

Time to wake them up and ready them for battle.

I ran to my assigned aircraft, pulling the ladder that was on the ground and hoisting onto the side of the aircraft, so the pilot can get up there quickly. I looked for my pilot as I readied his aircraft, and checking for any major issues before he flies away.

The sound of the engines roaring to life, I look at my fellow crew chiefs, wondering what are they all feeling right now.

Are they feeling the same way I'm feeling?

Clenching my teeth to stop it from chattering, I saw my pilot running. He climbed into the cockpit and I took out the ladder. I motioned him to turn on his jet and he nodded with a fierce look in his eyes.

The engine's nozzle fully opened as he tested his throttle and back up system.

I ran behind the engine nozzle and proceeded to the front of the jet, so the pilot could see me. He gave the signal to pull the chocks from the landing gear tires, and my assistant and hurriedly took off the chocks.

The runway has started to get busy once again, as the jets took off in pairs of two and throttling up fast. The sound of the jets were deafening my ears badly but I did my duty as I told my pilot to move forward. Saluting him in respect and showing our squadron sign, I stare at my aircraft as he heads out to the sky.

Night Wolves leading the way.

Looking at the sky, I don't see any enemy out there right now.

But training kicked in inside my head again as I picked up my Beretta pistol and my M4 rifle on the ground. Running away from the flight line and into my assigned battle station.

If the enemy wants to destroy the Night Fox project, they're gonna have a rough time doing it. I smiled as I ran faster while many of our jets fly over our island. All heading away to defend our island. Destroy anything that comes into its' path.

The roar of the giant booming voice still echoes throughout the island as all of our military forces prepped their weapons and putting on their uniform.

Clicking my radio twice as per protocol, the noise of the weapons being put together traveled out wherever I ran to.

"Contingency level four has been complied with and awaiting permission for code yellow. I say again, contingency level four was met and awaiting orders from any senior commanders, over."

I finally reached my designated area and rested under an Oak tree. Closing my eyes as I lay down on my stomach, with my rifle on my hands. The chatter on the radio was ballistic for the first time. I don't blame them though.

This is our first time being attacked since we started Project Night Fox.

The sound of heavy footsteps trembled the ground from a nearby hill to my left. I looked up and gasped when I looked above me.

An M9E AS turned off its ECS as it was in its crouching position. Moving to stand up, I moved forward with my rifle on hand. I never expected to be so close to an M9 before. The black M9E looked down towards me and I heard the pilot laugh a little.

"Sergeant Panoz, there is no need to be scared" said the female pilot "I'm here to fight alongside you."

I was in disbelief as the pilot said "Look to your right."

Turning my head, I almost peed my pants in disbelief:

From the hill up to the downside of the hill. To the beach area of the island and behind the hill, two rows of M9E were canceling their ECS to show themselves. Some were painted jet black while others were painted with green camouflage design.

Carrying various weapons such as the GEC-B rifle or holding onto their sniper rifles, the M9Es were fully loaded with heavy metal weapons. Not to mention, some M9Es carrying an Arm Slave version of a twin bazooka mounted on each of its shoulder.

"A-a-a-amazing!" I stuttered as I dropped to my knees "I never thought I would see this many M9s on this island in my entire life."

The sight was better to look at than seeing fighter jets taking off in a after burn.

As if on cue, all of the M9s in the front row knelt down on one knee. They readied their weapon as they pointed it towards the ocean. The second row stood up, with their rifles or bazookas over the front M9s' left shoulder.

The stance of camaraderie balanced on the wingman's shoulder.

"Well Sergeant" said the female pilot, "Please do me a favor, if you will?"

I smiled at the black M9 as she looked down at me.

"Please find Colonel Huwata as soon as you can. I believe he was just dining at the chow hall not too long ago for breakfast. When you find him, let him know..."

The female pilot paused.

"Ma'am" I said in a soft tone, "May I first ask what is your name? I do not know what I will tell the Colonel when I find him. And I won't know who you are if I don't know your name."

The black M9E shouldered its sniper rifle and checked her ammunition clip. Ensuring that the rounds were not jammed. The AS stared back at me with her red cold eyes, and I ponder to what she will reply.

"My name..." the pilot replied, "My name is Captain Julie Fox. 131st Night Fox Security Forces group."

"I understand ma'am I will-" I couldn't finish my sentence when the beam of light appeared.

And then there was darkness over the clouds.

Jill Island

Present Day

I silently looked outside of the window that overlooks the calm blue ocean. The white sandy beach that is so close, yet far from my touch. Blinking once, I stared back at my morning breakfast.

Portuguese sausage with scrambled eggs and two scoops of rice.

My name is Kyle J Huwata and for now, let's just say I'm off duty for work- for now.

I sigh as I ate my breakfast and stared at the widescreen TV mounted on a corner. The Dining Facility (DiFac) seemed vacant at the moment because the weekend has finally come.

The TV seemed to talk of a certain explosion that occurred at Los Angeles nearly three months ago. For some reason, a business corporation building was bombed by Navy aircraft from the 59 air squadron when a F-15's targeting systems malfunctioned.

Which caused the missile to target the building at midnight in March.

That's odd, I thought to myself, F-15s are not supposed to be flying that low of a altitude anyway, especially in a busy city like LA.

"Damn pilot must have been off his medication to fire his Hellfire missile at that building" whispered a female voice.

I turn my head to the left and my face blushed red.

It was Captain Angel Myers.

The female captain saluted me first and I saluted her back, since I was senior to her rank.

"Geez Angel you should be careful with your voice" I said in a flustered voice.

Damn, I hate being caught off guard. Especially when its a nice lady like Captain Myers of all ladies.

Gesturing the young captain to join my table, I turn my focus back to the TV as I continued to eat my breakfast. Although my eyes were locked at the TV, I could feel that Angel was staring at me with admiration. I probably have something on my mouth that my napkin did not catch when I wiped my mouth earlier.

"Captain, is there something on my face that you find so attractive?" I ask Angel honestly.

And you thought I didn't notice you staring at me.

Angel's face flushed red as soon as I stare at her lovely face and I smiled a little. Taking a napkin on top of the table, she tries to hide her blush face and I leaned my face closer to her face. I suddenly felt the napkin on my cheeks and nose as I stare at her tantalizing brown eyes.

Why is love so mysterious, for a lady who appears so holy.

"You missed a spot, sir" said Angel with a foxy smile "I'll help you wipe it off from your face."

Taking her napkin away from her cheeks, she brushed the white napkin against my right cheek, and I felt a couple of rice grains stuck against the napkin. As she brush the napkin away from my face, a waiter accidentally bumped into my chair while carrying a meal for another officer.

My face lurched forward, causing me to kiss Angel right on her lips. A lock on target, merely happening by coincidence.

For a kiss to happen in a blink of an eye, I enjoyed what little time I had with that short kiss and I pulled away. Suddenly standing up, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I exhaled, I slowly opened my eyes and was about to speak to Angel when something caught my eye from a distance.

A bright light? Isn't that a...?

"Angel, get down!" I yell at her as I tackle her to the floor.

KABOOM

Hearing the sound of an Arm Slaves' Gatling gun ricocheting into the dining facility caused me to take Angel's hand and sprint out of harms ways.

What the hell is going on here!

"We are out of here Angel!" I yell out to her as my adrenaline spiked into my system.

Dodging bullets left and right, Angel and I darted towards the kitchen area.

Fires from the cooking grill and the wok stations were spouting up to the ceiling, causing the sprinklers to trip and to spout out cold water. Plates fell to the floor, along with glasses and utensils from the top shelves.

"Kyle" Screams Angel "Where are we going!"

Gritting my teeth, we pass the marked green exit sign. Pushing the double doors, we turned right and ran down the hallway as security forces and other combat personnel were busy arming themselves while running.

"Sergeant!" I yell towards an incoming security personnel "Hand me your side arm and ammunition."

The sergeant unfastened his Beretta 92 pistol and handed me three clips of bullets.

"Sir, the Commander ordered all officers to sortie into tactical gear and head towards the fortress. The Commander also launched level four, code yellow" said the sergeant.

"Roger that sergeant. Ensure you rescue any wounded and take them towards the fortress" I said.

Ensuring the pistol was loaded and clicked into the safe position, Angel and I ran to the end of the hallway and turned left.

Coming out to see the island, we both gasped.

Our island, was already becoming burning red and black from the Armed Slaves' attack. Two groups of gray Venom Arm Slaves were destroying the base with standard Gatling guns or sharp Halberds. Angel came closer to my side as we both ducked from the intense heat and destruction.

"Angel, here's what we'll do. When I say go, you will sprint to the door straight ahead and not look back. After that, turn right and head up to the fortress."

Her eyes started to tear and nodded as I continued my orders to her.

"As soon as you get to the fortress, sortie into tactical gear and arm yourself with any weapons they have available. Do not come out of there until any of our personnel gets in and says the right entry word" I said with a husky voice.

Looking out of the door, I motion Angel to come beside me one more time before she departs.

She tugs at my sleeve and I stare back at her lovely brown eyes.

"What is the entry word, Kyle?" asks Angel softly.

I turn away as my mind was blurred with so many thoughts and emotions. Looking back, I softly whisper to her.

"Mithril..."

Her expression was beyond my expectation as I yelled at her to run as I fire at incoming suits that had two red piercing eyes. I could not turn back to see if she made it to the other side because I have to protect her.

"Get some!" I exclaimed wildly at the suits while they fired at me.

Bullets passing near my body, I dodged their fire with extreme speed and leaped out of the side rail.

There is no way that I will give up this island to the enemy. Not while I am alive and no other person will.

This is my story

And this is, our heart's stories.

Believe...

Tuatha De Danaan – 1

Mithril's Western Pacific Fleet Operations Area

The Toy Box silently cruises under the ocean depth, being on her voyage for two days. She has left Merida Island with replenished supplies and new weapons armaments that were needed to be tested. Supposedly arriving the night before while the submarine surfaced above the ocean for less than ten minutes.

Not only did the transporter delivered new weapons, but there were also five large storages. It was all sealed up with red and white tape around the contents. Possible a missile of some sort or a new Arm Slave?

The new items were deemed classified until further notice, under the order of the Western Pacific Fleet, Captain Teletha Tesstarossa.

Within the operations room, NCOs attached to the communications station monitored messages from Pacific Fleet's HQ channel. Ensuring any top priority orders were received and given to the proper superiors on the ship. One female NCO was on duty during swing shift when an encrypted order arrived.

"Lieutenant Gilmore" motioned the NCO "Please come here for a moment."

The section chief on duty and the NCO both verified the order as they checked for any biased and

compromised wording. The order was authentic and both personnel tapped on two separate keys on the digital board, acknowledging the received order to TDD-1.

"Sergeant May, verify order XV129AMS7501B to our log system" said Lieutenant Gilmore.

The lieutenant turns around to call Commander Mardukas to the communications station while the NCO logged the order as directed. She transfers the orders to Tuatha De Danaan's AI, Dana, per protocol. The AI verifies the orders herself and ensured the file was encrypted, installing numerous fire walls and inscribing an read authorized list (RAL) file for authorized personnel.

The NCO resumed her primary duties of monitoring the station.

Commander Mardukas arrives to the communications station and Lieutenant Gilmore saluted the English Commander.

"Commander Mardukas, Tactical Headquarters sent in orders to be on standby alert" said the Lieutenant.

The Commander looked over the NCOs' monitor as he read the orders and his face became slightly pale. Both of fists clenched slightly and he closed his eyes, seeming to mutter a name "Jill."

"The tactical report has not come in from the Intelligence Bureau yet, Lieutenant?" asks Commander Mardukas.

The Lieutenant shook his head as he said "Sir, this was the only order we have received so far during the five minutes you have arrived."

"Understood Lieutenant, let the Captain and I know when reports come in from the ghosts" replies Commander Mardukas.

As the Commander made his way to the bridge, he noticed his palms were sweating profusely.

"What is wrong with me?" wondered Commander Mardukas.

Sergeant Sagara was present in the Tuatha De Danaan, due to Captain Tesstarossa's request of staying in the submarine for a couple days before resuming his duties to protecting Kaname Chidori. The young sergeant stayed in his room for a bit, readying his green bag for his trip back to his apartment.

The sweet scent from Kaname's perfume was all he could think of right now.

Folding a set of his uniform top the wrong way, Souske sighed deeply and exhaled. A sweat trickled down his right cheek and his left hand softly touched the crossed shaped scar.

Remembering the kiss that Kaname made to him before he departed from the helicopter en route to Tuatha De Danaan.

"Kaname..." Souske whispers her name.

He shuts his eyes tight and memories of protecting her constantly from terrorist such as A21 and Leonard echoed to his mind. For every moment that he left, he became paranoid that his departure might be his last time seeing Kaname.

Souske dared not to tell this fact to anyone, including Kaname herself. Although she did try to tell her things that she knew needed to be exposed.

Kaname believed Souske was not just a soldier, but a man as well.

And all men do have thoughts that must show before those dark thoughts overwhelm Souske. Closing his eyes to reenact the moment with Kaname, Souske leaned against his bunk quietly. There is no sound within his room nor were there sounds coming from outside the other rooms.

"Souske, I don't think I ask you this question before but I'm wondering" ask Kaname "How did you get your cross shaped scar?"

The young teenagers sat at the baseball field in Jindai high, waiting for the helicopter to pick up Souske. Kaname sat to the right of Souske, while Souske sat with his hands on his lap. His bag of weapons and clothes were to the left of his leg, opened slightly.

In case a terrorist arrived to destroy their precious rare time together.

Kaname stared at Souske with her gorgeous brown eyes, waiting for him to reply back to her. His reaction to her question clearly had the otaku maniac thinking quite intensely. Huge amount of sweat began to fall from his head, making its way to his cheeks and his white collared shirt.

Souske exhaled and stared back at her with his own set of gray eyes.

"I believe you are the first person to ask me that question, Kaname" Souske spoke truthfully.

Back in the submarine, Souske continued to fold his uniform as he thought more of the conversation that went on between her and him. He smiled when he saw Kaname blush a faint pink on the cheeks.

"Oh, that's" Kaname stammers "Well, you see Souske, I uh was just wondering that's all."

A gush of wind began to blow towards the teenagers' position and taking a bold move, Souske gently touched Kaname's right hand as he quickly hugged her so she would not get her eyes covered with dirt.

Kaname's head was snuggled on Souske's chest as his chin was softly on her deep blue hair. They both held each other tightly, as if another one of those bombs that Ryo Iwamura buried under the baseball field blew up.

"What did I just do?" thought Souske.

Looking up to Souske's face, Kaname smiled very wide and poked his right cheek that had the scar. Souske stared back at her with no word of what to say. He did release his grip from holding Kaname, which ultimately made Kaname squint her eyes at him.

"You don't like holding onto me Souske?" Kaname asks sweetly.

"Uh..."

Souske closed his eyes and he felt Kaname's hand touch his right cheek.

Her warm hand caress his cheek as he prop her to sit on his lap and to lean her body on his chest. Souske held her left hand with his right hand, closing the gap that was so far from the time they met, to the time he rescued her from Leonard Tesstarossa's hand.

"My past is not like other teenage boys' past Kaname" Souske said sadly, "And the origin of this cross shaped scar is not a pretty memory to tell."

Kaname's eyes soften as she dove her head to Souske's heart.

She could hear his heart pound with a rhythm as it began to pound a little faster.

"Souske, each person's lives has a story to tell. Some may be pretty, and some may be dark. Even though you don't think that way, your story is a interesting one, Souske. Which is how your story led itself to cross into mine."

The young sergeant sat silently as Kaname and him stare at the baseball field.

"If I told you how I got my scar, would you still believe me afterward Kaname?" ask Souske.

Kaname smiled as she nodded.

He was about to start his conversation with her when reality snap itself back to the present.

"SURPRISE!" yells a familiar voice.

Souske snapped his eyes open and saw that Kurz flew to the door with a handful of lingerie magazines. Right behind Kurz was Mao with a tired face on.

"Are we bothering you Souske?" ask Mao tiredly.

"Not a problem ma'am. I was just folding my clothes into my bag in preparation for my trip back to Japan" said Souske.

He almost said Kaname's name instead of the name 'Japan.'

"I can't blame you Souske, you lucky dog" said Kurz with a snicker "How about I give you a magazine for the plane ride home? You know how boring the ride is-"

Kurz got hit in the jaw by Mao before he could finish his sentence to Souske. Souske sighed as he watched Mao and Kurz fighting amongst each other about the magazine. He did however, take a magazine that caught his eye.

The magazine Souske picked up had a foxy girl with a white bikini suit on and was posing on a white sandy beach. The model wore a yellow beach hat and held a large rainbow lollipop. Her long black shiny hair glistened from the reflection of the sun.

But those details was not what Souske were staring at.

The item that he stared at was what she was holding. The model was holding a distinct white flower on her left hand. His eyes focused on the flower and then traveled to the model's face. A slight mid twenties, Japanese descent and long brown hair.

Souske stared hard at the photo, as if the answer would suddenly come out of the photo.

"Why is this model so familiar?" thought Souske "I know I've seen a picture somewhere..."

He stared at the model's eyes a little harder and his eyes quickly widened.

"Are you falling in love with Azusa Keida, Souske?" Kurz asks while he was behind the young soldier.

Heaving a sigh, Souske shook his head and set the magazine down on the cold floor.

"Negative" replied Souske "I thought the model was some other girl, but I was wrong."

Mao and Kurz both looked at each other with puzzled stares and also looked at the picture of the model. Picking up the magazine, they both examined the face of the model and the white poppy flower she was holding.

Kurz stared at the model's eyes and shakes his head, unsure of why would Souske think he saw that model before.

Souske sat against the bed rail and heard the door being knocked on twice.

"Excuse me" said the man's voice.

The three members stared up from their business and saw a familiar face.

"I apologize for the intrusion" said Ryo Iwamura, "But you three need to report to the briefing room immediately."

Souske, Mao, and Kurz quickly got out of the room, leaving Ryo behind at Souske's room. Ryo was about to the exit the cabin when he also noticed the magazine on the floor. Picking it up, he examined the model and her flower.

Staring at the picture for a few seconds, he softly drop the magazine on Souske's bed and head towards the exit. Ryo's face was soon shrouded in darkness when he read the model's name was Azusa Keiden.

He knew Azusa Keiden very well.

The room he currently stayed in was pitch dark as fallen memories fell down to the floor. Ryo's eyes blank as he stared at the middle of the room, looking at the female seated in front of him.

"_Is it true that you used various aliases, including the name 'Azusa Keiden'?" _Muttered Ryo in his interrogation voice.

"_And what difference does that make, Captain Ryo Iwamura?" _Shrilled the female.

The female smiled hideously at him and spat at his face in disgust.

Captain Iwamura slammed his foot against the chair the female sat on, causing her to fly against the wall.

"_That name will no longer be in your memory, once I am done with this lovely meeting" _His voice echoed in the dark room.

Her yells penetrated the walls as Ryo walked in the hallway as he left Souske's room. But he started to run in the corridor. Azusa Keiden, a frequent name used for female agents when she has gone rogue and is now a free agent for hire.

Passing door after door, he closed his eyes to stop remembering the past.

But there is no way to escape the past no matter how hard Ryo has tried to forget.

"...I will always be there for you, Haleigh" echoed Ryo "I promise you."

The next blink came the snap of her hand against his face, days after the rescue at the hospital. Her screams towards him and him shouting at her back as he interrogated her in a confined room regarding her suspicious activities and history of being a Azusa Keiden.

"We have reasons to believe..." Ryo could hear the voice of Captain Tesstarossa words exiting the slightly opened door to the briefing room "...And that we must act fast and with utmost safety..."

Another blink and the memory of her walking away from him as the Sakura trees bloomed silently crossed his mind like a knife. As her distance from walking away from him became greater, he held her picture as he too walked away from her.

"...We believe the leader of the attack is this person and the suit that is being piloted..." Captain Tesstarossa pauses her briefing.

Slamming his fist against the metal door, Ryo Iwamura was panting and snapped into attention, realizing he had hit the door too hard for everyone in the room to hear. The next words was the most unbearable moment Ryo felt as he saw the tattered picture on the screen.

"And I believe, by identifying the person on this picture here on this screen, goes by the name Haleigh Toyotomi" explained Captain Tesstarossa.

Closing his eyes, Ryo finally spoke.

"Haleigh..."

47th Naval Battle Group

Pacific Operations

USS Cincinnates

Happening at the same time

The rushing waves against the gigantic aircraft carrier were split in half as the ship cruised at maximum speed. Traveling with the ship were numerous battleships and cruisers. Below the surface were submarines as well. All is not well in the ocean today.

When it was that one single distress signal received by our military HQ's own communications sector.

From command HQ's top brass, I received instant orders to abort my current operations and head north with my battle group. Relaying immediate coordinates to the battle group, our ships are now traveling as fast as we can to help our friends to Jill Island.

I believe another battle group is heading to the island as well and is heading to the island as well with maximum speed propulsion. I hope it is Captain Fletcher- that man knows the Pacific inside and out better than the rest of us young Captains at the sea.

"Admiral Romaine" spoke my XO, "The briefing with our men will be held in ten minutes."

Executive Officer Lyle Maxwell, second in command of my ship stood by my side as I stared out towards the ocean. Heaving a sigh I look back at him with a worried look. Him and I are about the same age- both early forties and been through many search and rescue operations. Some succeeded, some happened when we was too late.

"I hope Jill Island is okay at the moment XO" I spoke with a worried tone.

"Sir, with all due respect, I am sure Colonel Ace and his men are following the contingency protocol."

He and I left the bridge together, heading to the briefing room. The sailors saw us walking in the narrow hallway and instantly snapped to, putting their backs against the wall to let us pass through. I smiled at each sailor, to acknowledge them their respect for letting my subordinate and I to head out.

Walking fast to the briefing room, I ball my hand into a tight fist as I traveled down a flight of stairs. Turning right into another hallway, I darted my eyes left and right at the morale of my men.

"Sailors are never scared of the ocean" My mind thought, "And nor are they scared of death."

Finally arriving to the briefing room, XO Maxwell went first and I heard the senior enlisted call the room to attention. I enter the silent room and stood at the podium. Putting my left hand on the side of the podium, I took off my hat with my right hand and set atop the podium. Giving a slight cough, I stare into the eyes of the pilots or aircraft and arm slaves.

"Gentlemen, this is Operation Black Jack and we are given high priorities to sail all ahead full to an island called Jill Island. Why they called the name after that? I do not know."

Backing away from the podium and receiving the clicker from XO Maxwell, the lights slightly dimmed. Everyone's eyes adjusted to the low brightness as the screen behind the podium showed the blueprint of Jill Island.

Showing as classified, the island was well secured and armed to the teeth.

"As you can see, this island is defended rather harshly. This is so because this island goes underground and is a production factory for our M9E Arm Slaves. This island are one of many factories that produce and ship them to our nation and allies for use. As of 0200 this morning, Jill Island received a defense condition three due to an awaited attack by unknown enemies."

Clicking the clicker once, the image of a Codarl M with it's shiny hair appeared to the left of Jill Island.

"This Arm Slave is what you will be seeing when you arrive to Jill Island. Fighter pilots, I want you to bear in mind that you must avoid their Gatling gun. Their rounds are custom armor piercing and can blow your aircraft apart with just a few rounds hitting your wings are back stabilizers."

The fighter pilots in the briefing made a look of disgust and some swore under their breath. They stared at the Arm Slave silently as everyone held their breaths as to what else the Captain will say.

"Because the Codarl M also has a Lambda Driver, extreme caution needs to be taken as you bomb them. Hit them hard and hit them fast. Our battleships will be supplying fire support as well as our submarine's trident missiles. Now onward to our objectives."

The next image showed Jill Island in three dimensional picture, turning in 360 degrees and rotating at a diagonal axis.

"Once our ships reach the standard firing range, we will launch all of our fighter jets, along support aircraft. The alert fire aircraft will depart fifty seconds after the last fighter jet leaves. All of you will cover the first group as you bombard any enemy targets found around the vicinity of the island."

I pause for a second as I took a breather.

The sweat on my forehead began not too long ago as the heat inside the briefing room started to take place. Stay focus, you're doing okay.

"Special Forces and rescue teams are also to depart on your speedboats and destroy any tactical enemy you encounter. If you need any air support, you know who to call to get the job done."

Several special forces in the back of the room silently nodded at my direction and I in turn nod in return.

"In the middle of Jill Island, there is a ground entrance that leads to the bottom lair of the island. It is nicknamed the fortress and this is where utmost caution must be made."

The next image showed up and everyone gasp at the sight of the image.

Several people spoke softly, saying "It can't be..."

Fighter pilots who were silent earlier shuddered and shook their heads as they too could not believe the sight.

"You have to be joking" XO also said softly "I've heard rumors but this isn't..."

"This is the reason why Jill Island have been invaded" I spoke with a husky voice, "This is the reason why our battle group was chosen. This is the reason why we are heading to that direction."

Not realizing my voice was climbing, the men in this room looked at me with admiration and determination.

"This is the reason we are arming our weapons and aircraft to the best way possible. To answer our brother's and sister's call for help as they are restlessly fighting to save this island from destruction. The enemies are after this and we must ensure they never get their hands on it, and not even activate it at all cost."

Looking back at the image, I stared at it with an angry look to the thought about the terrorists plans to use this weapon.

"This program was classed black and intended for special operations use. What you are staring at right now is to never leave this room and to never be uttered to a single soul on this ship. This Arm Slave..."

The men held their breath at this fact as I stared at them with my answer.

"This Arm Slave is capable of destroying all of us with its Lambda Driver installed within itself and not even our weapons can stop it from happening..."

Silence hung amongst the men as they soaked at the words I just told them. Some of the men rubbed their eyes to shrug away the shock as some men looked ready to leave this ship to fly out ready.

I hung my head just a little as I thought about the dangers that lurked ahead for all of us. Gulping down my saliva in my throat, I walked back to the podium and gripped the sides of it very hard.

"I have faith in every single of you in this room and also for the men who are on my ship right now. I have faith with every man and women within my battle group. All that I ask of you now, before you depart for this mission... I ask that you come back home safely. No matter what happens today, you will come home to us. I promise you on my life and my soul, I will bring all of you home."

The XO stared at me with hope and out of the corner of my eye, a single tear from him streaked down his eye. He brushed it off as if it was nothing and looked away. Pilots, sailors, corpsman, special forces, crew chiefs, everyone knew how serious those words are and suddenly, a pilot stood up.

It was Lieutenant Edwards that stood up abruptly and put on his black aviator sunglasses on.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I sure as hell won't be dying tonight sir. No sir, I got my lady waiting for my return and I'm craving her vegetable lumpia right now."

The men were all riled up and stood up simultaneously and spoke to me in proud voices and with bravery. I stare at my XO and I nodded with a small smile, giving him the word that the mission was to commence now.

"Room tench-hut!" said the XO.

The sailors all snapped into attention as I stare at the looks of my men one last time.

"When everyone comes home tonight, I'm ordering the chefs to cook up their best dish yet so come home safely. With all that, commence Operation Black Jack and godspeed. DISMISSED!"

I left the briefing room soon after and with my second pace down, I heard the loud screams of adrenaline from the sailors. Grinning to myself, I hurried to the bridge to let the officers know in my battle group that our rescue mission was about to begin.

Julie... Please be safe

Tuatha De Danaan

Pacific Ocean

Lieutenant Ryo Iwamura, Intelligence Specialist (PRT Group 9)

I am in the Geybo helicopter along with other PRT members. Currently assigned to group nine, aka team sapphire, the mission is almost near to begin.

Inside the Geybo helicopter is Souske's Arm Slave, the Leviathan. Souske was in his AS as always while I'm here strapped in to a seat. Wearing the ninja gear with sharp knives with my leg pocket and two HK USP pistols that I have holstered on both sides of my rib cage. Side arm currently is a M203 machine gun with the attached grenade launcher in front of the trigger.

The chatter on the comm line was heavy, as our VTOLS were already at Jill Island as the first units to see the casualties and damages. Checking my weapons to ensure they were on the 'safe' position, I also inspected my bullets ammunition cartridge. No signs of heavy damage to the chamber area as well.

Our assault helicopters and support groups were awaiting orders from Commander Tesstarossa to give us the order to depart which will probably take a few more minutes. I close my eyes and think about Haleigh for the moment and breathed in a fresh air.

"_Ryo... Why are you doing this to me?" Haleigh pleaded to Ryo._

_There was no reply from the Intelligence Captain as he came close to where Haleigh sat. Smirking, he unfastened his M9 pistol and pointed to her forehead with no hesitation._

"_Haleigh Toyotomi," Ryo muttered under his breath "You used love as an excuse to bring harm against me and my work. Have you forgotten the consequences of penetrating an Intelligence agent, Haleigh?"_

_As he spoke with such dark tone, Haleigh could only begin to shed tears and look at him with her tantalizing eyes of mercy. Ryo stared down at her and they both remained motionless when he suddenly made a move._

"_I love you, Ryo" Haleigh whispered to him as he cock back the trigger._

_BANG BANG BANG_

_There was darkness after that._

"Geybo-1 you are clear for take-off. Godspeed and good luck out there."

I opened my eyes and tears began to trickle down my face and I silently whispered her name once more...

"Haleigh, I'm coming."

Believe...

[Ryo's Story Ch.5: Operation Night Fox A END]


End file.
